Long Night
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Gwen nodded, taking a pill and setting it in Courtney's hand. "I know you don't usually do this stuff," Gwen yelled, "But its fine. Only one time, you know?" This story is your typical Courtney goes party girl. Because I had to do it sometime! -FAIL- DxC


A/N: This is what you get when you give me a keyboard and a thick section of the textbook called 'The Wild World Of Drugs: A Downward Spiral That Claims It's Victim's Forever.'

…

Exactly! I was just like, 'harshness'. Never knew that health class could contain such horrific lessons. :O But anyways, really, guys, this story isn't all YOU SHOULDN'T DO DRUGS AND WHATEVA because I mean, it's not like I like I believe in drugs and stuff but then again I don't even know that much about them. At all. *surprise, surprise!*

Anyways, read on. This was purely because, again, I'm upset.

**Long Night**

"Hey party people!" Geoff yelled, shoving Bridgette and Courtney into the club.

Everything was so loud and dark. You could barely see. People were all over each other, everywhere, weather they were kissing, dancing, walking up the stairs to do you-know-what. She thought of Duncan and her heart dropped. They hadn't spoken in a week after that big fight.

She looked around- where was Bridgette? Courtney had no idea how to act at a party.

She walked over to someone she recognized- Gwen, one of the schools newspapers reporters. She was wearing some skimpy black dress, she looked good, but Courtney had never seen her act so… seductive. "Um, Gwen? Exactly what do you do to enjoy this party?" She was nearly yelling over the thumping music.

Gwen nodded, taking a pill and setting it in Courtney's hand. "I know you don't usually do this stuff," Gwen yelled, "But its fine. Only one time, you know? Just drink some water quick, OK? Don't want it going slow, right?"

Courtney looked at the pill.

_Only one time, you know?_

She didn't know. All her life, she had never tried anything in pill form, except maybe some Penicillin when needed.

_I know you don't usually do this stuff…_

As Courtney saw Duncan walk through the kitchen into the party, she shook her head, putting the pill in her mouth.

Gwen gave her small shot of water. "Drink up quick!"

Courtney swished it quickly. Maybe if this stuff made you cool, she could talk to Duncan. She could say everything she had wanted to say before. "Yeah, party!" She would yell. "You're all bitches!" She would shout. "Fuck you all!" Well, maybe not, but whatever. The pill was already down.

~/*\~

God. She turned and saw someone's naked chest about ten feet away. Wait- were those two girls on each other? Better to not find out. She turned away.

5 minutes and nothing yet. She hid in the corner so no one would see waiting to get high. How lame.

~/*\~

She was seeing spots, dancing seductively with some girl named Crystal- there was no way that was her real name- but who cared? Right now, Courtney's name was Miss Lucy. She laughed so hard, because for some reason that was just the funniest thing in the world. Everyone else joined with her, laughing at nothing. Finally, surrounded by friends.

Courtney didn't even think twice- "You know what would make this a hundred times better?" She took the powder down the straw quickly.

She just kept laughing.

She saw Duncan and smiled, laughing the whole way towards him. He frowned at her, but she was just happy as a clam.

"Wanna go to hell Duncan? I've been stuck down there for years." Listen, Courtney wasn't one to be a downer. She did like her life, and she knew she had a bright future. But everything about yesterday seemed so boring and dumb, but this moment seemed so different, so unreal. It was so totally heaven.

Duncan's face wasn't happy though. "Ugh, Duncan! You are totally harshing my marshmallow."

"Oh god." Duncan said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What are you on?"

"E, man!" A guy came swinging off behind her, putting his arm around Courtney's shoulders. "She on the good stuff, man. She's my girlfriend, man. Wait, um what's your name again, honey?"

"Lucy."

"Lucy, you got a lot of explaining to do!"

Courtney laughed like a hyena, but Duncan ripped the guys arms off of her quickly. "Don't touch her." He pulled Courtney to him. "And she's my girlfriend." Duncan scowled.

Courtney was so happy as Duncan dragged her away. As much as she didn't want to admit it, this is was going exactly how she had wanted it to.

~/*\~

"Listen." Duncan cupped her chin in his hands. "You're high."

"Maybe." She giggled, and Duncan nearly fell as she grabbed his… well… tender spot. "Let's have some fun." She moved toward him.

_Courtney, you don't want to do this. _But he wanted to, so badly, for so long. Yes, he was violently attracted to her, and all his buddies had all had the same look- "You're gonna bag her this weekend, right Duncan? Do her real good." He had thought about having sex with Courtney. He had dreamed of it, but never this way.

"No." Duncan said, removing her hand. "Not tonight." He whispered, pushing her through the crowd of hot and sweaty people.

"Come on!" She was still smiling like crazy- it wasn't a good drug. "You have been with me for too long to tell me no." Courtney's cheeks went red. "Oppsies, I really didn't want to tell you that!" She sang every word, off-key and squealed, as she jumped up and down.

Duncan wrapped his hands around hers forcefully. "Calm down. You cannot get too hot." That was how most people died from that stuff. Over-heating.

"I'm not going to be hot until we have SEX, DUNCAN!"

He sighed. This was going to be a long night, with, unfortunately (for him and for Courtney), no sex.

~/*\~

As she fell asleep in his car, he sighed. Finally. She was still alive, still in one piece.

She woke right back up. That's right. You can't get any sleep on these kinds of drugs.

"Let's listen to the radio."

"No Courtney."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Well then let's do it!"

"No Courtney."

"You think I'm ugly don't you?"

"No-"

"So you like someone else, huh?"

"Courtney-"

"That's fine, I'm like, so high right now I don't really care."

"Courtney-"

"You know, you creep me out sometimes right? Like sometimes, you just stare at me, and I'm like- Whoa! Dude, stop staring. But I think I actually kind of like it, you know, cause you're my boyfriend and everything and your pretty fucking hot. What I didn't like was when that guy Greg pinched my butt yesterday! Gross, huh? I bet you he's never been laid before, yeah that has to be his problem, never had some good old sexin'. That's why he's so immature that he has to pinch my butt. Poor guy, no one wants him. I bet people want you Duncan, guess because you're a bad guy right? So, how many people have you had sex with Duncan? I've had sex like a million times. That a lie, I'm a virgin! If you had sex with me, you'd be fucking a virgin. Fucking a virgin, oh yeah! That should be a song Duncan! Let's write a song! Let's listen to the radio Duncan, lets rock out, whoo-hoo, party up Duncan, and yeah lets-"

"_COURTNEY_!" Duncan grabbed her shoulders, and he saw her eyes go wide. "You have to calm down! If you don't, you can get over-heated, and if you have a heat flash, you might die, OK?" He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Courtney was shaking now. "Listen, sweetie! I think I know better than you! I can't go home right now, OK?" She started shaking more violently, going limp in the seat. "My parents will kill me. I'll be expelled from school. I'll fail." She breathed.

"You'll fail?" Duncan said, watching her quizzically. "Courtney, you won't fail-"

"In life, yes, I will." She grabbed the seat, grasping it and un-grasping it quickly. "Duncan, I feel bad. I feel seriously-"

"Courtney-"

"Listen, Duncan, just stop it." She sat up, pointing a finger at him. "Take me back to that party."

He barely knew this girl, this new Courtney that had popped up over-night. Why did he care, they had been fighting, about to break-up anyway. Why not just cut the crap, take her back to the party? She would be in deep shit, what did it matter to him? But that was just it.

He didn't know why it matter, but it did. For some reason, he knew he couldn't give into her. "No, Princess."

Princess?

"Princess?" Courtney said, her face blank. "What does that mean?"

Duncan stared at her, then cupped her cheek in his hands. She was so innocent sometimes, maybe it was the drug, or maybe not. "It means that you're beautiful, like a Princess."

Courtney's face flushed, and she put her hand over her face. "You're so sweet! So let's have sex."

Duncan sighed, forgetting what he had thought about innocence. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" She yawned. Duncan smiled. _Finally, she's getting tired. _"I guess." She fell in his lap, snoring. Guess she had only had one pill.

Her eyes opened wide again. "Duncan, I gotta-" She opened the car door and well-

"Oh man!" Duncan yelled as she started blowing chunks. Yeah, this was gonna be a REALLY long night.

~/*\~

A/N: WTF was that? Really, I'm tired. And I'm kinda disappointed with myself for making such a cliché. :(

Well, thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
